10,000,000
by xXJayfeatherRocksXx
Summary: ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN INTO SOMETHING BETTER UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**HEYLO! This is my first non-warriors story! (Okay, maybe just my second story :P) but it's gonna be some SkyDoesMinecraft type story stuff, so check out his channel if you don't know who he is!**

**ON WITH DA STORYYYYYY!**

I hopped on my computer, a spare laptop for watching, and an iPad for music. I logged into minecraft, and put my laptop on the website so I could watch, and put on my headphones. Skydoesminecraft was having a live stream! I'm so glad I watched that video just in time so I could have a chance to play with him! I haven't been this excited for a while.

Right when I logged into his server I saw the little message on the side of my screen. "Is Sky On? Yes" that was the very first time I saw yes! I could see him running around with one other Youtuber. He wasn't going to see me, but he could see the chat! I did a /tell message to him which said that I loved his videos and he really inspires me. I actually heard him talk about the message on his video! Was this my lucky day or what?!

Since him and his friend were starting off with a game of sky hunger games, I just ran and went to the nearest game I found. Instantly, sky and his friend came on the same server! I seriously gave a little scream! I was just doing the waiting parkour, then the game started. On my favorite map too! When the chat said 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Sorry! Your Minecraft Crashed! Please Relog!

I felt like one of the best moments of my life was ruined. I closed my eyes and let my forehead fall to the keyboard. The keyboard. The keyboard, WASN'T THERE! I opened my eyes. I was in the sky hunger games map that I had crashed. But I was IN IT! LIKE ACTUALLY IN IT! I screamed and then I heard another voice.

"Adam, why did you invite someone else to the Skype call?" A familiar voice…

"I didn't!"

"Skype call…?" I inquired. This was too crazy. Way too crazy. But it's like a dream.

"Okay, I'll kick her," a voice way too familiar. Sky's voice?

"What the heck. Is. Going. On?!" I whispered to myself.

"I THOUGHT YOU KICKED HER SKY!" Deadlox screamed at him.

"I DID TY!" Sky screamed back.

"Oh no! My minecraft crashed!" the two youtubers said at the same time.

"Crap," I said.

"Wait, why am I IN minecraft?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, this is messed up," Ty answered.

"Why is it only you two? Weren't you playing with more people?" I questioned them both.

"Well, Adam wanted to be just us, then more people would join. Wait, why am I talking to a random person?" Ty started sounding like he was going crazy.

"Wait I see you two. You look different than the rest. Not blocky I guess. Don't move and block off attackers," I ordered them. This was sort of different then my dream that I imagined my dream to be.

When I started running I suddenly was grateful that the map "Avaricia" was chosen instead of the map "Pit" which was full of lava and long high pathways with no fences.

When I was running up to them, I felt something hard hit my back. I turned around, and it was a person with a hoe. My reflexes kicked in, and I punched the guy hard in the nose. After I did that, I saw a chat bubble appear on top of him. "What a hacker! I'm at four hearts from one punch!" Did my attacks really do that much damage?

Whatever. I just kept running, and finally I got to the two of them. I gave a wave of my hand, and smiled. I was practically panting as I walked over to them. And, I tripped on a hole and landed flat on my face. Typical. I quickly got up, and brushed it off like it was nothing. They were trying hard not to laugh. Really typical.

I guess I didn't freak out about being in minecraft because, I probably felt this was my dream come true.

"Hi," I murmured quietly. I pushed up my glasses, and there was an awkward silence.

"What's that noise?" Sky wondered aloud, looking in my direction. Noise? That was, my songs?

I listened to weird music. Really weird. My cheeks turned red. Which made me come to a thought. I bet the livestream was still going on. With me on the "Skype call". This was probably the most embarrassing moment ever.

"It'll be over in about a minute."

**ONE MINUTE LATERRRRRRRRR!**

"Okay, let's figure things out. Who're you? You're real name anyways," Sky asked kindly. This was seriously messed up.

"I'm Mira," I told them. Before we could get another word in a message popped up.

"You will be teleported to start in 3, 2, 1…" and I was enclosed in a dark black box. I started breathing heavily, but the moment didn't last for long. All three of us popped into a huge room. It was nicely crafted with nether quarts and cobble.

"I've decided I don't like teleportation," Sky announced. I probably could agree with him too. At least I'm not claustrophobic. That little black box would've been the end of me.

"Okay, so this is the "start". Is there gonna be an explanation or what?" Ty questioned.

"I saw some signs over there," I told him. I actually kinda hoped that we could get out of here quick. But with my luck, it'll probably be some weird thing where if we die in here we die forever, and some stuff like that.

As we all walked over there, I guess my luck was working sort of with me? Anyways, here's what the signs said:

_Welcome._

_As you are wondering, what has happened?_

_You are the three representatives for real life minecraft._

_The minecraft system chose you three to compete._

The next sign was when everything went down the drain. Why couldn't I have just been playing regular minecraft?

_Update:_

_ERROR_

_Fail to get 10,000,000 viewers, you will stay here forever._

_If you look at the bottom right corner of your sight, it will show the number of views you have._

_Good luck._

"10,000,000? Wasn't that your goal for how many people you wanted viewing for your 10,000,000 subscriber special? That's basically every single one of your subscribers!"

"I was being pretty ambitious, wasn't I?" Sky sort of chuckled back. Ambitious. Why was this the one day that he wanted to be ambitious? My luck was running out pretty quickly.

"You will be teleported to the first minigame: "One in the Quiver" in 3, 2, 1." We were all teleported to a lobby from one of my favorite servers.

"Well at least I really enjoy One in the Quiver. Let's hope this is one of my good days," I said aloud. I could tell we would maybe lose some views, because Sky and Ty didn't seem so happy about the game.

When the game started, I ran to a spot behind someone, and readied my bow. When the screen said 'GO!' I shot and got the person right in the head. One kill. 19 more to go. Better than nothing.

I guess I was like a monster, meaning this was a good day. I got 15 kills in a row, having me in the lead, the second place person with 8 kills. Then a sharp point went through my chest. I fell to the ground, having blood spill from where the arrow hit. A second passed, and I respawned. I guess dying wasn't too bad. It just really hurt.

I didn't stand to think, so I got my bow and shot down 3 more people. On the fourth shot, I missed, so I had to go in with my axe. I went to the nearest person, who actually had an arrow. I quickly crouched down to dodge and then whacked my blade with everything I had. Dead. He got me on my leg, so I could only shoot with my bow to get the last kill. The good thing was that the number of viewers had risen by about 2,000. We were at 1,265,647 viewers. That was good.

I got my bow ready to fire, ignoring all noises, mostly the commentary, and shot somebody.

"You Won! Teleporting to start in 3, 2, 1," I was in a small black box, and I popped back to the lobby.

"You are _really _good Mira. Our viewers moved up by a couple thousand!" Sky complemented me. My cheeks turned red. I looked down, and saw that my leg was still bleeding from that cut. It started stinging.

"Would you like to be healed?" a popup came up, so I pressed yes. My wound mended itself and my leg felt like new.

"Well, at least you don't feel any pain when you get hit," Ty commented. What? Pain? I felt plenty. Again, my luck sucks.

"Yeah, that would've really sucked. I bet I would've probably died in real life if you felt pain. I died so many times it's not even funny," Sky answered, laughing.

"Teleporting to next game, 3, 2, 1," Black box. When we spawned, it was on an island. With a tree. No water, just black void. We were in a skyblock.

"Well, let's make this quick, and complete all the challenges," Sky told us.

"Challenges?" I asked.

"Didn't you get the message?"

"Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

**Did you guys like it? Leave a review on any ideas you want to be seen. I'm actually super excited about this story. It's probably one of my favorites so far! So put any critical critiques you think so I can improve!**

**~Tangle**


End file.
